I Love Mr Dixon
by Judas123
Summary: This is a sumt story. we all know the sexy redneck name Daryl Dixon. Well Daryl Dixon is a teacher in this stoy, read this story and learn how one student from his class who was failing in his class, got A in a few mins but then they fall in love, whats happens next when he finds out she is ... you have to read what happens next. hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**HI guys, this is a smut story of Daryl Dixon as a teacher, I hope you like.**

"Christina, wake up." My mom yelled from downstairs. "It's time for school." She yelled at me. I rubbed my eyes and went to the bathroom; I didn't even want to look at the mirror because I knew I would look like a freaking zombie. I quickly go to the shower, washing my hair, and shaving my legs. As I got out, I quickly dry my hair; my hair was natural light curls. As I dressed myself, I look myself in the mirror; I was wearing a short blue and black plaid skirt, with a white wife beater shirt, and a black leather jacket and a pair of suede boots. I brushed my red long, curly hair, and then I put black eyeliner under my blue eyes.

"Christina, you are going to be late for school" yelled m mother again, I rolled my eyes, grab my book bag, and went downstairs.

* * *

Finally the last class of the day, then go home. Mr. Dixon history class was ok, but nothing cool, but Mr. Dixon was hot, I try to get his attention, I even try to do bend down to pick the pencil trick on him but it doesn't seem to work I think… so. Mr. Dixon comes in fine as ever, he was wearing black pants, with a grey button shirt, and a black thin tie, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his sandy brown hair brushed to the side, is icy blue eyes that looks like the sky, the little mole on the side of his mouth, the small goatee growing on his chin. "Good afternoon class." He said in a southern accent.

As he sat down in his big computer chair he said "we will be learning about Greek Gods. Mr. Dixon wrote on the chalkboard Zeus- the fathers of all gods Pontus- the god of the sea. Hades- the king of the Underworld. Athena- god of war.I had no idea what the hell Mr. Dixon was talking about, all I wanted was rip his shirt off and push him on top of his desk.

"Christina?" Mr. Dixon said. I was in other world, day dreaming, when the girl next to me tap my shoulder and pointed at Mr. Dixon. I looked at Mr. Dixon and said "yes?" He looked pissed off; he rubbed the back of his neck and said "see me after class?" I nodded, shit I thought. Finally class was over; I stay behind until all the students were gone. I got up and went to his desk. I quickly said "Mr. Dixon?" Mr. Dixon raised eye brow and looked at me. "I wanted to talk you about your grade because you are failing my class. "Can I do something for extra points?" He stood up from his chair and got closer to me. "There is something you could do." He said as he slide his hand on my bare legs, I thought to myself, he is hot really hot as hell, and it good because I'm going to get a good grade, with out thinking I grab the back of his neck, and smash my lip to his, he pushed to his desk, grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist. I was on top of desk while he kissed me, he moved his face to my neck, kissing it, licking it, as his hands roam to ass, and thank god I wore a skirt today.

**Mr. Dixon P.O.V**

I always had a thing about Christina, today she swore a skirt that made her legs long, and her wife beater shirt, that made her breast large, I couldn't believe I now had her on top my desk, kissing her. I put my hands to her stomach, going south, I raised her skirt and touch her, she jump with pleasure, and I kissed her mouth feeling her soft lips, tasting her cherry lip gloss. "Lay down." I said. She lay down on the desk, I moved to her. Leaning forward, I brought my mouth to the front of her mound and began to lightly lick and chew her dampness through her panties, my hands holding and fondling the globes of her round, firm little ass through the thin, filmy material of her panties from behind. I heard her gasped sharply and let out a quiet moan. "Oh God, that feels good," she whispered to me, her voice a half-groan, her loins pressing against my hungry, searching mouth. "Spread your legs a little more," I said quietly without looking up. Putting her hands on my shoulders to steady herself, she put a foot to one

Side of the desk, opening herself to me. I brought one of my hands up, pulled down and to the side the elastic leg of her panties with my finger, and pushed the tip of my middle finger up into her moistening slit. I could feel the wet tightness of her pussy opening grip my finger as it slid up inside her, past the outer lips and deep into her warm, wet girl hole. My mouth was still against the front of her mound chewing and licking the front of her cleft, as my finger lay imbedded in her fuck hole. Slowly, I began to move my finger in and out of her tight, little cunt. It moved easily; the oily feel of her pussy juice made her cunt lips slippery. I pulled my finger over the front of her slit, caressing the area of her clitoris before plunging it back inside, finger-fucking the hot and horny girl a front of me.

"Mr. Dixon, it feels so good." She moans to me. I could manipulate her sensitive areas from each end at the same time. My fingers in back caressed her pussy and asshole from behind, spreading her juices up and down the smooth cleft of her ass, while my middle finger slipped in and out of her pussy from the front as I chewed at the front of her slit through her thin bikini panties. Christina spread her legs a little wider, inviting the wonderfully sexy double penetration. I took my mouth away and looked up at her, my fingers and hands still busy playing with her cunt. God, I was horny. My cock felt like a rod of hot iron inside my jeans. I found it almost unbelievable what I was doing to this sexy little girl who I'd secretly

admired day after day in class. I remembered that some days, when it was hot outside, she wore short little mini-skirts to school, and I was able catch glimpses of her panty-covered mound as she shifted her legs apart under her desk. I'd always suspected that she was somewhat sexually active, but I didn't know how much experience with boys she'd already had, and I wanted her to really get turned-on so she'd be willing to do other, even more enjoyable, things with me. After a few minutes I knew she was ready for more. I reached up, hooked my fingers under the waistband of her small panties, and rolled them down her long, slender legs and

Off her feet.

"God, you look so sexy..." I murmured quietly as I gazed

at her slender, sexy body. She loved it! With increasing pressure, the tip of my finger pushed against her little anal opening. At first, the muscles of the entrance resisted the entry. I screwed my finger back and forth as I pushed it in, and the tip finally slipped past the tight, elastic opening up to the first knuckle. My tongue was probing deep into her cunt, my mouth chewing on the front of her. I got about half my finger in and decided to let her get used to the feeling before trying any more. "Do you like this?" I asked between licks. "Mmm... yeah, Mr. Dixon" she whispered, her voice a quiet croak. Her moans and sighs of pleasure became stronger, more constant, as her orgasm began to grow. The sensations were powerful, and the high school girl began to wriggle her tight little ass around, squeezing her thighs around my head and pulling my face insistently into her crotch with both of her hands. Her words were driving me crazy with lusty desire, and I increased the action of my mouth and tongue in her pussy. My finger moved quickly, fully, in and out of her butt as I licked over and over again, the sexual tensions in her body building up and begging for that wonderful sensation of release. As she release she climbs down of the desk and went towards me. She pushed me to the desk, she undo my pant, my shirts, took off her own clothes and went to her knees.

She grasped the waistband of my briefs and pulled my underwear briefs off, rolling them down my legs and lifting each of my feet to slip them off completely. My cock stood hard and erect, pulsing slightly, jutting out from my loins. I'd been so aroused by our first encounter that my cock felt like an iron spike, so hard, so much in need of release. As she knelt on the floor in front of me, my loins were even with her face, and she reached up with both hands and gently slid her fingers over my stalk, from head to balls. Her palms lightly skimmed over the velvety softness of my sex shaft, eagerly caressing me. She hadn't hesitated at all-she seemed to want to make me feel good as I had done to her. "It's so much bigger than I thought it would be," she said as her fingers folded around my shaft and began to lightly stroke up and down. God, it felt good. I mean, I've had lots of women feel my cock before, but it never seemed to be like this. Up and down her head bobbed, her hand slipping up and down in time with her mouth, skimming lightly over the skin of my cock. I stood above her and watched, admiring the incredibly sex view of this pretty, naked little on her knees in front of me, my cock slowly moving in and out of her mouth. Her firm, round little ass stuck out; what a beautiful sight. I leaned over a little and ran my hands over her firm breasts, brushing across her erect nipples with my fingers, and then gently rolling them between my finger tips. Although her mouth was full of my cock, I felt her make a little moan of pleasure as I played with her breast for a moment. Standing up straight again, I put my hands on her bare shoulders and caressed the skin on her back as her head slowly moved back and forth, her tightened lips slithering over my cock. "That's right," I said, encouragingly, "mmmmmm... that's right, move your hand up and down with your mouth.

Good girl, good girl, use your tongue like that. Oh, yeah. Oh god!" Her mouth felt like a warm, moist sock completely enveloping my prick. I could feel the movement of her delightful little pink tongue lick around the tip, following the contours and ridges of the head as the eagerly sucked my cock. I closed my eyes and let the powerful erotic sensations warm body, and already I could feel the building tension in my balls that threatened to explode any moment now.

"Mr. Dixon sit on the chair" she said. I sat on my black computer chair, with my legs wide up, she went to her knees and kept sucking me see her head going up and down on me, I grab of handful of her red hair, helping her going sucking my shaft deeper. I was about to exploded any minute. She paused for a moment and looked up at me, a lewd grin on her face. "You can cum," she said. "Don't hold back; I want you to... I want you to cum in my mouth. I nodded and smiled. I couldn't hold back any long. I felt the contraction in my balls an instant before my body tensed and my cock erupted like a volcano. The first spurt of thick, salty cream seemed to take her by surprise, but she calmly accepted the rest. I could feel her swallowing each shot. She actually seemed to enjoy the sensation and I could feel her using her tongue to clean off the last dribbles.

**Christen P.O.V**

I was out of breathe I looked up at his icy blue eyes, he had them closed I got up and kissed him our tongue intertwined together. "What kind of grade do I get now, Mr. Dixon?" I said to Mr. Dixon. He closed his eye and said "A+" he said. I smiled and grabbed my clothes, as I put them on, Mr. Dixon his clothes on and made my way out he said "wait" I turned around, I saw him write something on his desk. As he finished he put the pen down and made his way towards me with a piece of paper. I took it, and saw an address number and a phone number. "I suggest you and me do some private tutoring, so we could get your grade up call me any time." He said while he raised an eye brow at me. I smiled and went closer to him. "Maybe tomorrow, I love getting fucked hard against a wooden desk." I said as I made him look at his desk. "Have a good afternoon, Mr. Dixon." I said as I walked out of the class room.

**I hope you like it, please leave comments tell me if I should do a other chapter, or something else. Remember leave comments, follow, and like it. **

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys' thanks for the review I loved them. Here we go, I hope you like!"

Chapter 2

Christina had been with Mr. Dixon everyday after school for two weeks, they fucked on his desk, she rode him on his chair, and they fucked in one of student's desk, on the floor. Everywhere. It was hot, sweating; cursing sex and Christina love it. Mr. Dixon was happy everyday, he didn't give that much homework, he doesn't give test every Friday anymore.

* * *

It was Friday, Christina walked in Mr. Dixon class room, as Mr. Dixon looked at him, and she winked at him and took her seat. Mr. Dixon couldn't keep his eyes off her; she was wearing tight blue jeans that hug her ass, a black tank-top that showed off her chest. Christina sat at her desk looking at Mr. Dixon, he looked so fucking hot, she thought. He was wearing dark black jeans that showed his ass, as he wrote on the chalkboard. He was wearing a black tight sweater that showed off his broad shoulders, remembering or the first time she had sex with him, he was so big and thick, how she held to his shoulder as she rode him, her knuckles turned white as she grab the leather chair seat. She'd just screamed out. She was straddling Dixon's lap, he sat up with his back against the chair back, his arms wrapped around her waist and his face was buried as deep as it could get between her breasts. "Fuck… fucks." She yelled out. "Come on baby cum for me" Mr. Dixon said as he licks a front of her neck. Her memory was interrupt when the bell rang. She waited until every one out, as everyone was out, Mr. Dixon was sitting on his chair grading some paper, and he looked at Christina and said "c'mere." In his southern accent. Christina went to him and she slid onto his lap and he brought his arm around behind her back as she rubbed her head against his shoulder a little. She saw that people were getting bad grade on their homework. Christina slid her finger into is hair making him moan, he drop the red pen from his right hand and grab Christina by her neck, smashing his mouth to her. As she moved her hips, and instantly felt a hard-on against his jeans. Mr. Dixon stop kissing her and made his way to her neck, she rubbed his hard on, and squeeze it gentle.

She took off her tank-top and her bra making Mr. Dixon looked at her pink bud breast he took one inside his mouth sucking it, and he play the other one with his hands rubbing it. He kissed her again. She lay back against his arm as he stroked and squeezed and kneaded my breasts. Then watched in satisfaction as he bent and began to lick again, and then suckle at her nipple. Christina straddle him quickly facing each other she grab his neck and kiss his neck while she took his sweater, she didn't mind his scar, one day when they had finish having sex, she ask about his scar. He told her everything about his father and brother. She took off her jeans, as he kissed her again; His fingers slid into the string of her panties, gripped it, and tugged them slowly down. She felt a quivering anxiety as her softly furred, trim pussy was exposed to his eyes. Her face flushed a little in embarrassment as he pulled my panties down and off. "Fucking perfect." Mr. Dixon said. She was utterly naked, and Dixon's hands moved her body. He kissed her on the lips. He pulled back, but she moved forward, pressing her lips against him again, this time opening my mouth. She slid her tongue back and forth along his lips, and then dipped it into his mouth to meet his own. She felt his other hand sliding up

And down over her breasts, then moving down her belly and in between

Her legs. He cupped her pussy and squeezed, and she gasped in pleasure, His fingers kneaded her pussy meat as their tongues slid together

With growing passion. She was breathing harder and heavier, and her

body was growing more excited. She ground herself on his hand, gasping

and moaning in heat as pleasure rolled over my mind.

"Fuck!" she gasped. "Oooh! Oohhhh! Unhhhhh!" she felt a finger pierce her, cleaving the folds of her tight, warm, slick pussy lips and sliding up into her fuck hole. She gasped again and humped against it. She humped on his finger, and then felt a second enter her. "Yes! Yess! Ohhh! Fuck me baby! Ooohh!" she panted. "You like that, baby?" he gasped. "Ooohh!" He thrust his fingers up to the knuckles inside her and she ground herself helplessly against them, then his thumb pressed down on her clit and he squeezed up with his fingers. He caught her clit between them and rolled it rapidly back and forth. Her ass ground against his thighs and humped desperately as an orgasm. She thrashed and shook. She gasped and panted and whined,

Slamming her head back into as her nervous system crackled and burned in pleasure. She went limp, panting for breath, chest heaving as she lay

There in languorous aftermath, astonished and dazed. Dixon kissed her then pulled his fingers out of her and stood up; hefting her in his arms, and put her on top of his desk. He undid his pants and pushed the zipper down. I stared at it, at the zipper, laying there naked on his desk, and watched as his pants slid down. He stepped out of them, and my eyes focused on the bulging erection in his boxer shorts. Then he jerked them down and off, and was naked, naked like me. He went on top of desk; He lifted her legs up and apart, and then set them down on the corner of the desk. She raised her knees, her feet flat on the

Desk as Dixon knelt there between them, stroking his hands over her

Breasts and belly.

Then he slid forward over her, his body pressing against her, Sliding over her skin until were face to face, eye to eye, groin to Groin. His weight was heavy on her, but she didn't give a shit. He kissed her, and she slid her arms around him and kissed him back, filled with love and devotion. He stroked her breasts, and ran

his hand up and down her body. She felt his cock, hard and thick, laying between their bellies.

He raised his hips and gripped his cock, then pressed the head. Against her cunt crack. She felt it catch at the small hole, then, press forward. her cunt spread around it and it slid down inside me,she groaned in pleasure as it spread her pussy tunnel wide. There was just this wonderful..full...sensation. She felt packed with his cock, felt it filling her belly, and rejoiced in it. It twisted as he moved a top her, and she mewled in pleasure as it stirred her insides.

His lips and her sought each other again and our tongues Slithered together. Then he began to grind himself into her, a slow,

grinding movement that made his cock rub over her clit with hard,

steady pressure. The pressure built up in her skull again and she drew

her knees back and apart more, moaning and sighing in happiness. "Fuck me, Baby!" she panted. "Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" He gripped her head in his hands and crushed her lips with his,then began to pump his cock in her, using a slow but hard stroke,his cock sliding back and forth through her steamy, burning pussy tube as his ass rose and fell.

He let go of her head, and his hands slid down under her,cupping her ass, digging into the soft meat as he fucked harder. Hejerked her ass upwards to meet his thrusts, and she grunted with the

impact as his cock thrust hard into her, his hips struck my thighs, bruising, and her cunt burned hotter and harder and higher."Oh, Fuck! Oh God!" he panted. "Oh baby! Baby!'

"Fuck me! Fuck me, Baby!" she cried, trying to hump back

against him. His cock was driving harder inside her, sawing roughly over her clitoris as he fucked into her. She clutched him desperately, grunting and moaning and panting as my body was bathed in sexual lust and desire. Then she came, gurgling in wondrous pleasure, snapping her head back and crying out in gladness as the orgasm rolled over her. Dixon was pounding down into her, and every deep, hard thrust made sent a fresh burst of explosive heat into the orgasm, raising it higher. Then he came inside her. "Fuck, me, baby. You are so fucking tight." He said as he saw her cunt full both of their cum. They lay on the desk kissing each other, touching each other, and then she felt his cock was hard again, and she longed for it. He rubbed it up and down against her clit, taunting her, teasing her, and she moaned and whimpered, needing it inside her. "ahhhhhh!" she moaned. "Fuck meeee! Fuck meee!"

He thrust into her and she cried out in pleasure. Then he gripped. Her legs behind the knees, lifting them and forcing them backagainst her chest. He jammed them back hard. He rose up over her, his weight on my legs, crushing them downwards, and then thrust in hard and fast. He began to fuck her then, and there was no other word for it. It was not making love but fucking. She was being fucked, and fucked hard. His cock was pounding down into her with savage force and speed, stabbing into the center of her belly with each hard thrust.

His hips pounded against her upturned ass cheeks, slamming her, downwards into the desk, and she cried out with each impact, a mixture. Of pleasure and pain. She came again, her insides exploding with pleasure, her mind burning and roiling under the waves of ecstasy as he rammed his cock down into me with wild abandon. The desk creaked and groaned underneath them. She gurgled in helpless sexual glory, unable to breath, unable to think, basking in the fires of her inner juices as his cock continued to drive down into her fuck tunnel with relentless

Speed and power. Then he came inside her, his juices spewing out into her sucking fuck chamber. She felt her spasming cunt suck on his boner, milking it for every last drop as he cursed and moaned and then dropped over her. again. As they clam down and got dress, he took her home, as she was about to get out, he grab her and kissed her hard, "Bye, love." He said bit her lip. "Bye." She said to him kissing her back.

**Now, I want to see a lot of review, I hoped you like it, review and follow**.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter, I wasn't going to make this a full story but, I'm like why not. Let's make it a story.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Honey, are you ok? You haven't touched your food at all." Christina mom said. "I'm just tried. That's all." Christina lied to her mother. "Lets take you to the doctor, honey." Her mom answered. "No" Christina said. "Why not?" her mother asked.

_"No matter what happens, I'll be here for you." Christina best friend, Jenny said to her as she handed Christina a pregnancy test. She wasn't careful. Christina and Daryl aka Mrs. Dixon had been together for about 7 months. They loved each other so much that they finish each other sentences. Daryl had even told Christina about his childhood, his abusive drunk brother and father, showed her, his scars. Even Christina had told Daryl about her family that her father left her mother, when she told him that she was pregnant. Left her without money, without a house to live in. that day was the day Daryl told Christina that he loved her. _

_"I love ya." He said to Christina as he was pumping into her, his forehead against her, as he grunted, kissing her neck. "I love you too." Mary said as she moans into his ear._

_"Are you ready?" Jenny said to Christina. Christina nodded and took the test, as she went to the bathroom, she couldn't stop shaking. She is more scared that Daryl would leave her like how her father left her mother. _

"I just have the cold mom, its nothing." Christina said. As her mother was about to say something, the front of the door open showing her step father coming home from work. Hector, wasn't like those step dad that got drunk, or hit her mom. He was like her real dad. Hector was about 6 feet tall; he had dark brown hair, hazel eyes. He always put on a suit to go to work. As he came in to the dinning table he gave Christina's mom a kiss, and kiss Christina forehead. "How was school, Christina?" he said as he sat down on the table. "Good, really good." She said as she bites of her meat. "How are you ding in Mr. Dixon class, are you passing?" he said as he thanked her mom for giving him a plate of food. "Good, I'm passing." Christina said as she remember the sweating, moan, panting, skin slapping, do rough, and slow sex on the Mr. Dixon's desk, on his chair, or on his truck, his bed, doing it in the shower, on his dining table. "I knew you could pass all you need is study more." Hector said with a smiled.

* * *

After dinner Christina went to her room, and laid on the bed, as she opened her night stand drawer, she pulls out a bag. She laid down on bed. She opened the bag and took the pregnancy out. She took a deep breath, as tears rolled down her cheeks. The sign that would change her life.

Positive, it showed two little pink lines.

Sorry guys that it was short, but I will update soon. Pinky swears. Remember please leave a review, and follow I really want her want you guys think, and sorry if I spelled something wrong. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry I was late update a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much I do.

Chapter 4

Christina's mom and Hector sat on the living couch, a front of Christina. "I have to tell you something?" she said to her mom and her step- dad. "Is everything ok, baby." Christina's mom said to her. Christina looked at her mom, and said "I'm sorry mom, I'm pregnant." Christina kept looking at her daughter with a face. Hector decides to take matter in his own hands. "Christina when did you find out?" he said. "One week ago." She said as she sobs. "Who is the father?" said Christina's mom. Christina looked down to her feet, she couldn't tell it was Daryl; he could lose his job or worst he could be throwing to jail. Hector looked at his wife and his step daughter. He sighs and said to his wife "Honey…" Christina's mom interrupts him and yelled "How could you do this? How stupid could you been? Have you learn nothing from what happen to me when I got pregnant at 17. How funny the same age as you." "I'm sorry, mom." Christina said to her mother as she walked towards her. Christina mom went backward and said "Get out I can't even see you now."

* * *

It has been two days since Christina told her mom. Her mother won't even look at her, or speak to her. Daryl was calling, texting Christina non stop. "Are you ok, babe?" "Please call me." He text her.

* * *

It was Monday morning; Christina had decided to tell Daryl. She got ready for school, and went downstairs. As Christina went downstairs she saw her mother and hector, eating. "Morning." Hector said her. Christina mom kept eating. "I'm sorry mom, I'm really am." Christina said as she got up, and went through the door. As Christina's mom heard the door slam, she broke into tears. "I'm I a bad mother, I shouldn't know some thing was going on, she was coming home late from school. " 'our not a bad mother, she needs you now more than ever."

Christina made her to Mr. Dixon class; she didn't know how to tell him. All she knew she had too. As she enters the class Daryl looked at her a smile, giving her a little wink. Christina gave him a sad smile as she made her to her desk. She was going to tell, is now or never she thought.

* * *

I hope you liked it, sorry if it very short but please review, follow. Tell me what you guys think. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry if I didn't update as soon for this story, don't be mad. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5

"I'm pregnant" Christina told Daryl as class ended. Daryl looked at her with his icy blue eyes. He should have now, it was only one time they didn't use a condom when they had sex. He closed his eyes and said "Are you sure?" she nodded and said "I took a test." "That's why you didn't text me or call me?" he said. Christina nodded again and said "I was scared; I didn't know what to do, my mom is mad at me, she won't even talk to me." Daryl saw as a tear rolled her rosy cheek, Daryl got up from his chair went to her, he wiped the tear with his thumb, cupping her cheek and said "I'm here, you're not alone." As he looked into her eyes, he said to himself that he will take care of her, he will take care of his baby; their baby, he won't be like his father, or his brother.

Daryl gentle push Christina to his chair as she sat, he went to his knee said are "Are we going to keep to the baby?" "I want to, what about you?" she said to him. Daryl smiled and said "Yea". He went towards her giving her a passion kiss, her hand make her way to his neck. He grabbed her legs wrapping it on his slender waist. "I love ya" he whispers in her ear. "I love you too." He lifts her from the chair to the edge of his wooden desk. He moved in-between her long legs, his hands on her waist, he attacks her pink plump lips, and her fingers running through his sandy long brown hair. He laid his forehead against her, looking at her, as he licked his bottom lip. He could see in her eyes, fear. He didn't blame her, but he wasn't going to leave her alone, she is his woman that child is his kin, flesh and blood and he was going to protect them.

* * *

As Daryl took her home, they made a plan that they were going to keep the baby; she will still go to school. Christina didn't want to morning school when she gets big. They decide that she will go to night school, go to the doctors to check if the baby was good. "What I'm I going to tell my mom?" Christina said. "I can't tell her if it was you, you could go to jail?" she told him. "Do you love me?" he said to her. "Yes" she said to him. "Then run away with me I could get another job or be a farmer like my grandfather, we could go to Georgia, you will finish school, and we have the baby and get married if you want." He said as he put his hand on Christina belly. "You don't have to answer right now, just think about it and tell me tomorrow? He said.

Will she go?

I hoped you guys loved this chapter, I'll update as soon as I can in the mean while. You guys could go to my page and read my new story called "Surviving of the Walking Dead" if you do go, please review, or follow. Tell what you guys think. Thanks love ya guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Yea" Christina said to Daryl right away. "Really" Daryl said. Christina nodded and grabbed his hand. "I want to go with you." She told him as she kissed his knuckles." Tomorrow we will go." He said. Christina nodded and kissed him.

"I love you "he told her. "I LOVE YOU TOO." He said.

The morning Christina grabbed her book bag stuffing it with clothes, putting her tooth-brush, hair brush and etc. she went down stairs her mother still didn't talk to her, they didn't even look at each. Christina loved her mother, but was she ever going to talk to her? Christina left the house going to her new future. It was the end of the day; Daryl took her bag and walked her to his truck. As they got in they looked at each other.

"Ready?" he said.

Christina grabbed his hand and said "Yes".

Daryl gave her a kissed and started the truck. They ended up at a Super 8 motel on the state line of Georgia. Daryl opened the door, letting Christina in first. She sat on the king size bed feeling the smooth blanket. Daryl put down her bag, taking of his jacket. "You like it" he said as he looked around the room. "It's perfect." She said as she looked at him. Daryl went towards her, kissing her. As their kiss ended he put his forehead against her and he put his right on her stomach.

"I love you" he said to her.

"Me too." She said to him. "You think I'm gonna be like my dad?" he said to her. Christina shook her head, she cupped his right cheek and said "you will be a wonderful father, Daryl smiled and kissed her. "I go get something to drink, and eat." He said. Christina nodded and said "I'm going to shower, don't be too long." Daryl smiled, giving her ass a playfully smack. Daryl took the ice bucket and left.

* * *

When came back to the room, he heard the shower on, and Christina humming a song. Daryl smiled as he put the things, on the small office desk in the room. He took off his clothes quickly going inside the shower. "Shit, Daryl you scared me." Christina said with a giggle as she washes her hair. "Sorry babe." He said as he wet his hair. Christina turned around, facing him. Daryl put both hands behind her back, sliding them up and down. "You are so beautiful" he told her. Christina started blushing, as she looked at him. She tip toe and kissed him, her hand on his broad shoulder with other one in on his abs. "I meet up in the bed." She told him touching his cock. Daryl raised an eyebrow, and watched her get out, her hips moving as she walked away. Daryl grin at her as the warm water ran down his naked, tone body and he quickly grab the shampoo wanting to be with Christina fast.

As Daryl got out the shower, he went to the bedroom, and saw Christina naked in bed, with a bottle of jack that he brought. Daryl smiled as he went towards her.

Hey guys, I hoped you like this chapter as much as I did. No worries the next chapter will continue this part. Remember to please check out my new story. Remember to please review, follow. I would also to love to ask you Norman Reedus's lovers a question. "Would you love to be in a hotel room with Norman Reedus aka Daryl Dixon?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Daryl was on top of Christina kissing her, kissing her neck to her breast, to her stomach, to her sex. Christina moans as she grabbed Daryl's hair, his head in-between her legs. Moaning to the feeling of his tongue, moving up and down sucking her nub. Grabbing the jack bottle he opened and pouring some of Christina body, to her neck, to her breast, to her belly button, down to cunt. He put the bottle down on the night stand, and then he kissed her roughly on her lips. Daryl moved to her neck, sucking he jack of her neck. Christina was moaning loudly as he made his way to cunt. "Daryl!" Christina moans. Daryl was still sucking her as he looked at her, he saw her face, and her eyes shut, her mouth part open, licking her lips. He stuck two of his long fingers inside of her, feeling her wetness. He made his way to her, his finger still stuff inside her. "Cum for baby" he said as he kissed her neck. "Ohhhhh" Christina moans. Christina wrapped her arms around his neck as he started stroking her nub with his thumb. "Please cum for me" Daryl whisper in her ear. "I know ya like it" Daryl said as he stroked her faster. Christina was lay on top of him, still his finger moving in her. She couldn't take it anymore. It was too good. As she came Daryl took out his finger making her groan. As she opened her eyes, she saw Daryl sucking his finger, licking his lips. Christina kissed him their tongue together as one, his hands moving up and down on her back.

"Your time" Christina said as she nibbled on his ears, kissing his neck, licking his jaw line, as she scratch softly against his chest. Making her down to him, kissing his chest, still kissing as she went to his belly button, down to cock, licking the head of his cock. Daryl moans as he felt the warm lick on him. She grabbed his huge cock with her hands stroking it as she looked at him with her deep blue eyes. She opens her mouth, blowing on the head. She lowers herself, to his cock. Taking him in her mouth, sucking him while her hand went to his balls, squeeze them. Daryl breathing heavily. "Fuck" he moan as he felt her tongue moved to the slit of the cock of his head. Christina started moving quickly, her head going up and down. His big cock on her mouth. Daryl squeeze his eyes shut, feeling the pleasure. "I'm going to cum" he moan. As soon as he said it Christina sucked it hard, feeling his warm cum running down her throat. As she took it out she was out of breath. Daryl looked at her, her eyes full of lust, in the corner of her mouth a bit of his cum dribbling down her chin. God she looked so fucking sexy he thought and she was his. Christina wiped his cum from her mouth with her finger, then sucking it. Tasting his sweet, salty cum.

"Come here" he said. Christina crawled to him, she straddle him as they kissed. They hands on each other body. She then felt him hard. She grab his cock, she move to him lower herself to his thick, hard cock. They both moan as they became one. He kissed her, as he waited for her to move. She slowly started moving up and down. Her nail scratching his chest, moaning. She threw her head backward, as she felt his rough hands moving in-between her breast. Feeling him sucking pinching her rosy breast. "Fuck baby just like that" he moan thrust upwards to her making her moan loudly. Christina started going fast, bouncing on his cock. Daryl started as her breast bounced with the force she was jumping. Her hips moving, pushing more down on him. Feeling his balls on her ass. Manly instinct took over. Daryl quickly flipped them over, he on top of her. He put one of her leg on his shoulder, the other leg on his waist; he pushed in and out, making Christina moan. "Look at me" he growled. He started pounding her as they looked in each eyes. The sound of skin slapping together filled the room. Christina moans out loud as she feels his ball smacking her ass each time he pound her. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck me harder." She yelled. Daryl grabbed the matters on top of her head, his other hand holding the bed frame. He started fucking her he moan panting. Sweating running down his back and his chest, landing on Christina. Her legs wide up for him. "Yes, just like that baby." She yelled as she grabbed the back of Daryl's neck pulled him down towards her giving him a hard, sloppy kiss. He laid his forehead against her, they looking in each other eyes, still pounding in to her. Christina felt like she was on fire, she was getting sweaty, as soon Daryl hit that spot, lust broke up. She felt no pain, she felt fucking good. Daryl looked at her he couldn't take anymore, it was too much. She is his, this is his future, and she is his. Mine he thought himself. "I'm going to cum" she told him. "together" he said. Daryl gave her a hard thrust making them cum at the same last. He drops his body on top of her. Both panting her arms warped around his neck. One hand running through his sweaty hair the other one rubbing his back.

This is going to be a good life she thought.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you love it please review. In my page there is going to be a poll to see if Christina is going to have a girl or boy I want you lovely people to pick. I'll leave it up to you guys. Thank you so much. Remember to review follow and remember to check my new story out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Christina opened her eye slowly; she felt Daryl hands around her waist. One of his legs in between hers. His face in her red hair. Loving the feeling of the heat that Daryl gave her. As she looked at the ceiling she couldn't stop thinking about her mom. She did feel bad, for leaving her, but she wants to be with Daryl. He looked so happy, when she told him that she is having his baby. Christina rubbed her face, slowly getting out got out of Daryl hold. She grabs her bath robe, going to the bathroom. Washing her face, brushing her teeth. She ran her fingers through her hair, she looked herself in the huge mirror, in the bathroom, and she opened her robe. She moved to the side, she put her hand on her stomach, rubbing it. Looking herself in the mirror. She felt two hands on her side; she looked in the mirror seeing Daryl only with his black boxer. "Morning" he said as he kissing her temple. "Morning." She said as she wrapped her robe closer to her body. "How ya feelin'" Daryl said. "Good. You?" she said facing him. "wonderful." He said kissing her. His hands rubbing her back. One hand on the back of his neck, while the other one was running through his hair. He sucked her bottom lip. He kissed his way to her jaw, down to her neck. "I love ya so much." he said sucking on her neck. She cupped his cheek, he looked into her eyes, and she laid her forehead against him. "I love you too" she told him. She looked deep into his eyes, than kissing him roughly, he grabbed her legs wrapped them around his waist, taking her to the bed.

* * *

"Thank you" Christina said as the waitress brought her orange juice. "Thanks" Daryl said as the woman gave his coffee. They were eating breakfast as they talked Christina will go school. "I love baby, but I want you to finish school." Daryl said. Christina smiled at him and nodded. As they went back to hotel, Daryl went to but food. Christina went outside to the phone booth, she quickly called her mother. "Hello" her mother said.

"Mom, it's me. Christina"

"Where are you, baby?" Her mom said.

"I'm fine mom; I just want to tell you, I'm ok. I'm fine. I'm happy. I'm sorry I left. I love you." Christina said quickly knowing that her mother went to the cops. Maybe they were tracking it. "I love you" she said as she hung up quickly.

* * *

Christina was watching TV when Daryl came in the room. "Hey, babe" he said as he put the bags in the table going over to her kissing her. "I brought you some things." He said going to the bag. He turned around giving her rose. Christina smiled, taking the rose smelling it. "Thanks" she said giving him a kiss on the lip. He got the other thing. He turned around giving her book. Christina looked down the book. Big bold letters across the cover "What to know when you're expecting" Christina smiled as she touch the cover. "I was thinking, we should start reading it to know what is happening to the baby." He said. "Yea" Christina she looked at Daryl kissing him slowly, taking his leather jacket off, feeling his muscles on his tight sweater he had on.

* * *

They lay down on the bed, Daryl with his boxer, Christina with a tank top and short. She had her head against his arm, as he read the book out loud. He read that the baby is a little egg almost like a pebble. They read until they fell asleep. They were sleeping with their hands together.

* * *

Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. Remember to review, follow. Remember to go to my page and vote if Christina should have a girl, or boy , or twins (one girl and one boy) ends in March 15, 2013 at 8:00 p.m. thank so much. Bye! xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a fan note, I wanted to tell you lovely readers that a made a new story. The story is the sequel of High School Sweethearts. This story is when Daryl, Mary, and their children are in zombie apocalypse, but it is not that easy as they wished, they will meet new friends, and old ones. Their past will come and meet them.**

**You could just go to my page and read it. I really hope you guys love it, remember to please review follow. =)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

"we are here. " said the real estate agent to Daryl and Christina . "This farm-house has three-story, with a basement . It has four bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a huge kitchen. Daryl opened the door for . Christina walked in with her two month belly inside the house. "Wow, it wonderful." She said as she put her hand on her stomach. Daryl looked around with a smile he warped an arm around her waist. "Ya like it." Daryl said to Christina. Christina nodded as she looked around. "We'll take it" Daryl said to the real estate agent. "Ok, you guys could move in right away." He said. Christina and Daryl went to pouch a front of the house. She put both hands on the wooden railing and looked at the new planted corn filed. Daryl went behind her; he wrapped both hands around her, his hand rested on her stomach. "We are really going to do this." Christina said. "yea, I can't believe I'm going to be farmer." Daryl said as he kissed her forehead. "that is hot, you a farmer." Christina said facing him, Daryl looked at her. "all sweaty, dirty, your muscle showing hardworking men." She said looking deep into his eyes. Daryl smiled and said "Really" he said. Christina nodded and bit her lips. "I should have been a farmer a long time ago." He said, then kissed Christina. Christina rubbed his back as she kissed him. as Daryl broke the kiss he sucked her bottom lip.

* * *

Christina went to-night school for the first time, she walked into the classroom. Old people, young people. She saw them all staring at her, she smiled at them and went to sit when a girl stood up, and motion to her to sit with her, when Christina went she saw the women was pregnant too "Hi I'm Marilyn." She said as she sat down, putting her hands on her huge stomach. Marilyn was a tall girl with wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. "How many months are you?" Christina said. "6 month, you?" she said. "2 ½ months" said Christina. "Do you know the gender?" Christina said. "Boy." Marilyn said. When class ended they kept talking, they soon became great friends over the weeks. Daryl got money for the crops.

Tomorrow was the day Christina and Daryl were going to the doctor, to see what is the baby gender?

* * *

I hope you guys love it I know it's short, tomorrow the poll will end. I know it said at the 15, but I couldn't wait. Remember to please review and follow, also you guys could go to my page and see my other stories and my new story of The Boondock saints.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't update lately, but here is a new chapter just for you, my lovely readers. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11

Daryl opened the door for Christina, as they were in the parking lot of the doctor's office. "Ready Babe?" he said, holding Christina's hand. Christina nodded, feeling safe that Daryl is next to her, holding her hand. Daryl walked with Christina, he didn't want to tell her but he was scared shitless. He took a deep breath as he opened the door of the office. A woman was sitting behind a huge desk, while writing something in a note pad as she talked in the phone. Daryl wrote Christina's name in the logging list. They both sat down in the chairs still holding hands. "Are you ok" Christina said to Daryl. "Yea, yam?" he said. "I'm scared" Christina said. Daryl kissed Christina forehead. Daryl was about to say thing when a women came out of a room saying "Christina Dixon". Christian looked at him with a face. Daryl put Christina Dixon. Daryl smiled and said "ya mine; nothing is going to change that." Christian smile at Daryl, as he got up the chair holding her hand.

Christina was lying in a bed with her shirt up to her bra. "Hi, I'm your doctor. Mrs. Rex. Ready to see your baby." A lady said as she walked in. Daryl kept a hold a Christina hand, as Doctor Rex put a blue gel over Christina's big stomach. The lights were turn off, and the screen was on. "There the baby." The doctor said pointing at the little TV. Christina gasp, and Daryl smiled. "Wait, I hear two heartbeats." The doctor said making Christina and Daryl said "what?" together. "You have Twins" said the doctor showing the babies. Christina smiled as Daryl looked at the TV with a blank face and mouth open. Holy shit he could believe it, TWINS…. The word ran through his mind. Daryl looked down at Christina who was crying and smiling. "Why are ya crying?" Daryl said to Christina. Christina sniffs and looked at Daryl. "I can't believe it." Christina said. Daryl chuckled as he cupped her cheek, kissing her. Daryl didn't even realize he was crying.

"Do you want to know the gender of the babies?" the doctor said. Daryl and Christina nodded. The doctor looked at the computer, and smiled. "A boy and a girl." She said. They both looked at the screen looking at their twins. Daryl smiled at the screen; it was his kids, in his woman. He loved them, he would anything for them. She was looking at the screen as she laid her head on his shoulder, with her hand on her stomach. He kissed her forehead; gentle laid his head on hers, both watching the babies.

* * *

Daryl and Christina were holding hands as they walked to Daryl's car in the parking lot. They were both talking as Daryl felt someone was watching them. He looked around, as Christina talked. He looked at Christina and smile shaking those thought out of his head. He opened the door to Christina; and closed it as she got in the car. The both drove back to their home. "I told a question to the doctor? Said Christina as they rode back to the house. "What was it?" Daryl said turning right. "I told her if we could have sex?" Christina said making Daryl looks at her with an eye brow up. Daryl chuckled he knew that Christina tried to have sex with him, she would warned off in the house with her little shorts showing off her long tan legs and one of his sleeveless shirt. He thought it was the hottest thing the world, but he was so scared that he would hurt the baby, or should he say babies. "What did the doctor said?" Daryl said to Christina. "She said we could, it would make the baby sleep." Christina looking at Daryl as she bit her bottom lip. Daryl laughed and said "Really". Christina nodded as they made it to their house. "Well, let's make the babies go to sleep right now." Daryl said winking at Christina.

* * *

I hope you guys love it. Please. Please review. I really want hear what you guys think about. Remember to review and follow.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys I'm so happy to the reviews. Thank you so much. I hope you guys love this chapter.

Chapter 12

Daryl was sitting on the floor as he counted his money on the coffee table. He adds up the numbers for the babies stuff, the doctor bills. His crops were growing slow; he needed about 2 thousand dollars to cover the bills. Daryl rubbed his face with his hands as he sigh. Not know what he would do. Christina was making tea when she heard Daryl sigh, she knew that they were having money problems, he never told her, but she would read the bills. She felt bad that she could make no money, those were one of the things she was afraid that her babies won't have a house. Christina placed her cup on the kitchen counter and made her way to Daryl, she rubbed her stomach as she wobble her way to him. "Are you ok, babe?" she said knowing the answer. "Yea, just a bit of money problem." He said looking down at the bills. Christina made her way to the couch, rubbing his board shoulder. "Maybe I could get a job, until the babies come out" Christina said. Daryl shook his head, and got up making Christina flinch. "No, you're my women, you are pregnant. I'm the man I should be making the money." He said pacing thought the living room. Daryl could hear the voice inside his head "See lil baby brother, you ain't a real man. A real man brings money, not making his women work." Christina looked at him with wide eye, she never saw Daryl so angry. "I'm just saying babe. If we are having problems I could work after school, just to make a little bit."

Daryl frowns as he looked at and said "NO". Christina put both hands on her stomach as she sigh. Daryl walked out of the house, getting his coat and his keys to his car. Leaving Christina in the house alone. Christina could feel a tear rolling her cheek, she wiped it away quickly. Not wanting stress, just like the doctor said to her. "Ok clam down." She said to herself. Getting up from the couch to the kitchen getting her tea from the counter. "Maybe just a little bit of TV. She said to herself.

* * *

Daryl rode his car to town. He went to the pay phone, and called a number.

"Hello" said a southern voice.

"Hey its Daryl, I have money problems." Daryl said.

"How much ya need?"

"At least two thousand dollars." Daryl said looking around as he scratches the back of his neck.

"ok…sure but you need to make a run with me. I have a huge dealer two days from now. You with me?" The southern voice said. Daryl didn't answer; Christina and the babies went through his mind.

"You with me?" the voice said again. Daryl sighs and said "Yea, I call you tomorrow. You tell me where and when."

"Alright, baby brother, see you." The voice said. Daryl closed his eyes, and hang up the phone. He laid his hand on the cold metal of the pay phone stand. It was true; it was Merle.

"_Two week ago_

_Daryl was in the supermarket as Christina was at night school. As Daryl grabs a gallon of milk, he pushed the cart, to the meat aisle. As Daryl grabbed pork chops he felt the same feeling that someone was following him, Daryl frown as he turned looking around just seeing people moving, pushing their cart. Daryl turned around and saw Merle with a smirk. "Fuck" Daryl yelled dropping the pork chops that were in his hands. Daryl picked it up, as Merle started laughing. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Daryl said put the pork inside the cart. "I miss you lil brother." Merle said. Daryl shook his head as he pushed the cart. "Why are here?" Daryl said. "I saw the girl you were with, she is a looker. Good job, baby brother." Daryl nodded his head, not sure how to reaction Merle's behavior. "I saw she is pregnant. Having a little Dixon." Merle said. "Two, one girl and one boy." Daryl said with a smile. "Holy shit." Merle said. …_

Daryl right away to the house, it was dark, when he came in the house. He went to their bedroom, seeing Christina laying facing her wall; softly sound asleep. Daryl went inside the bathroom to bush his teeth and change his clothes. Norman came out of the bathroom, shirt less, with his boxer. He laid next to Christina, putting an arm on her hip, getting closer to her. He kissed her forehead and lay in bed, going to sleep.

* * *

Hi, guys sorry its shorts, I rather keep rather shorter, so I could get the chapter out faster. the more reviews, chapters will be updated faster I really hope you guys loved it. Please review. I really want know what you guys think. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Daryl could feel the sunlight warmth on his bare back; he rubbed his eyes as he got out of bed. He looked to his left frowning as he didn't see Christina. He grabs a tank-top from his drawer and went down stairs. He leans on the wall frame of the kitchen. Seeing Christina wearing one of is sleeveless checker shirt, she also wear her shorts, and her little ankle sock, that she always wore. He saw that Christina was making eggs. Daryl smiled as he saw her trying to get plate from the cabinet, but her huge belly was in the way. She on her tip-toe, biting her bottom lip trying to reach the plate. She curse to herself, and shake her head. She jumps when she saw Daryl's hand come behind her and grabbed two plates. She looked at him giving him a small smile. Daryl frowns as she didn't say morning, or a kiss. He knew he shouldn't have left her, he felt like the biggest asshole. Christina grabs the plate putting some eggs on each plate. "Christina?" Daryl said, making her look at him. He grab the plate from her hands setting them down on the counter. He grabbed her hands into his rough ones. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. I just can't think you working because I have no money I'm going to be a bad father who can't afford to pay the bills or the rent." He said. Christina cupped his cheek and said "I sorry too. I would never think that Daryl. You are strong, hard working. You are going to be a great father for the twins. They are going to have the best daddy in the world." Daryl looked at her. He kissed her. Sticking his tongue into her mouth. Christina sucking it as she moans.

Daryl grabbed her legs carrying her to the counter, placing her gentle , he rub her legs as he kissed her. Christina took off his tank-top, showing off his muscle. She rank her nails into his back, as she sucked on his collar bone. Daryl was about to take her shirt off when he felt a kick. Christina and Daryl both looked at each other with shocked face. Daryl hands went under her shirt and place both hands on her stomach. Daryl laughed as he felt a other kick. He looked up at Christina who was smiling, she ran her finger through his hair, and kissed him.

* * *

It was Sunday. Every Sunday Daryl and Christina ride for about 6 miles out of their home, out of their town to call Christina's mom. Christina called her mom every Sunday to tell her that she is fine. Christina went to the pay phone as Daryl lean against the trunk of the car, looking at Christina.

Christina took a deep breath, and dial her mom phone number.

"Hello" her mom answers.

"Mom, its Christina"

"Honey where are you, it been 6 month. Are you ok? Where are you?" Christina closed her eyes and said

"I'm fine mom. I'm good. I'm done with school."

"WHERE ARE YOU, CHRISTINA TELL ME NOW!" her mother yelled. Daryl went over to Christina getting the phone hanging it up. Christina went to Daryl hugging him, as she cried softly. "I'm sorry baby" Daryl said as he rub her back, he laid his head on her head looking at the far distance.

* * *

"I'm going to out, to buy some supplies for the farm" Daryl said as he grabbed his coat from the hangar.

"Be careful, babe." Christina said as she got up from the couch, waddle her way to Daryl.

"I will" he said giving her a kiss.

Daryl went to his car, going to the place where he had called Merle to meet. Daryl drove to an abandoned warehouse, he saw Merle smoking a front of the door. Daryl went to Merle.

"Finally ya here" merle said throwing the cigar out.

"Yea, let's do this." Daryl said putting his hands inside of his pockets.

"Let's go" Merle said opening the door; the brothers went inside ware house. Seeing boxes of many drugs, people sitting on a table cutting the drugs, putting them in little bags. Merle and Daryl went to a man who was sitting down around the people he was wearing a black suit; he wore about six rings on both hands. He had a mustache.

"Ricardo" Merle said.

The man stopped talking and looked at Merle. He stood up and smile. "Merle finally you are here, I was beginning to worry." He said

Merle shook his head and said "I brought my brother he has money issue. He is a hard worker."

Ricardo nodded and said to Daryl "How much you need?"

"At least two thousand dollars." Daryl said looking around the ware house. Ricardo nodded and took a brief case out from under the table. He opens it showing packs of money. Ricardo pulls out four packs of money, and looked at Merle.

"For you the same as always" Merle nodded to the man, then looking at his brother.

"Come here" Ricardo said to the brother. Daryl and Merle walked slowly to him. Ricardo took out a huge packet of white powder drugs. He gave them the money. Merle put the money at his pockets. Daryl put the money at his back bag he brought it with him.

"I'm going to give you guys 6 pounds of our new drug we made a week ago. It's called….. Ricardo was interrupted by the police sirens. The workers in the ware house going crazy, trying to steal the drugs and the money. Ricardo yelling at them to stop.

"Let's go" Merle yelled at Daryl.

**Sorry I have to stop this right now. I know so mean. Please review, and follow. Tell me what you think what is going to happen next. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Let go" Merle yelled at Daryl. They both ran to the back door, about 15 cops car everywhere. They both ran to Daryl's car when a police officer yelled "Stop" "Go, I'll cover ya" merle said to Daryl. "No, we could escape." Daryl said not wanting to leave his brother. Merle knew the police was going to get him, but he didn't want his baby brother to go to jail. "Give me a picture when the twins are born." Merle yelled as he ran the other side. Daryl started the car quickly and went to the main road. Daryl didn't even notice that he was crying. He couldn't believe it. He made his way the house, seeing the lights was still on. Daryl was gone for two hours; he didn't even see the time. He knew Christina was going to think something was going on.

* * *

He is not cheating on you. He just lost track of the time. Nothing is going on. Christina was waiting for Daryl to come back, but it had been two hours. How long does it take to get supplies? She was biting her nails trying to get her mind off it. Daryl would never do that. She thought. She felt sick to her stomach when she heard the car pull in the drive way.

* * *

Daryl got out the car taking his bag with him, he wipe the tears and went inside the house. He opened the door and went to Christina as she was sitting on the couch. Daryl sat next to, and then lay; he used her legs as a pillow, and then started to cry. Christina didn't know the fuck was going on, Daryl just came, and started crying. "Baby what happen?" Christina said in smooth voice. As soon as she said Daryl cried harder. It broke her heart. A million things went through her mind. She ran her finger through his hair, just the he loved. "It ok baby. You can tell me. Just relax baby. Everything is going to be ok." she said to him as she brushes his hair with her hands. His head on her lap; Daryl started to calm down, as Christina smooth him, telling him that she loves him, telling him everything is going to be ok. It had a least 20 min later Christina felt Daryl calm down, she looked down at him and saw he was sleeping. Christina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She gentle got out the couch. She put her hands to her stomach as she took her his shoes. She went to the upstairs to the bed room and got him a blanket, and a pillow. She tucked him in, and kissed his forehead.

Christina was about to turn off the light when she saw Daryl black bag on the floor. she didn't want to see in the bag, it could have been anything she thought. She grabbed the bag from the floor, and places it on the table. She unzipped it slowly trying not wake up Daryl. She gasped as she the packs of money. She gasped as she walked backwards. What if he stole it she said to herself? Christina sat on the floor; she had both hands on her stomach. What the fuck was going on?

* * *

**I know is short but I couldn't help myself. I just had to post a chapter up. Please tell me what you think. Please tell what you lovely people think what going to happen next. Please remember to review, and follow. The more review the fasted I update. =)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Daryl woke up, in the couch. He stretched his arm, and yawned. Holy shit the bag. He ran to the kitchen and saw Christina sitting on the table with the money on top. Daryl could see that she was crying. Her eyes were red, and puff.

"Christina" Daryl said walking slowing towards her.

"Stop" she said getting up, she a hand on her stomach as she used the other one to help her up.

"How did you get this money?" she said looking at him.

Daryl looked down at the floor. Should he tell her, or not. His hands were sweaty as hell. "Christina, I could explain" he said.

"Tell me please, because I don't know what to think right now." she said going towards him.

Daryl told her everything, he spill his guts out to her. He told her about the drug dealer, about Merle. Christina looked at him as he talked. As he finished Christina started to tear up.

"Please say something" Daryl pled to her.

Christina got closer to him, she grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles, and looked at him, she cupped his cheeks looking into his icy blue eyes. She kissed him deeply. "I'm not mad at you. I think I love more, because you went all this way to pay the rent to pay the bills, for babies." Christina said.

"I wish you would have told me" Christina said.

"I'm sorry" Daryl said.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't tell you. I thought if I tell you would leave Me." he said again.

"Never think that Daryl. These babies are the best gift that you could give. I'm so lucky that I'm having you babies. I'm so lucky that I have you to help me to raise them, to love them. "Christina told him.

"I thought you were seeing someone else." Christina said as looked down at her hands.

Daryl laughed and shook his head. "I would never do that. I have the greatest women with me. The women that love is have my babies. The women that I love that I would anything for her and my kids" he said as he places both hands on her stomach.

"I would even catch a grenade for ya" he said looking at her. Mary chuckled and kissed him. Things were getting heated, Daryl hands went to her shorts that she had on. Tugging on the little panties that she had on. Daryl went to a spooning position, his hands inside her panties. Christina moan as she felt him in her folds, message her. Daryl moan as he felt her that she was wet, warm. He stuck is middle finger inside of her, making her moan out loud. She opened her leg, giving him more room. He sucked her neck as he pumps her.

"Daryl" Christina moans. Christina turned her head and kissed Daryl as he finger fucked her.

"AHHHH" Christina yelled as Daryl enters a second finger. Christina panted as Daryl rubbed her nub with his thumb. "Fuck, babe faster" she moan to him. Daryl sticks a third finger inside of her, making her hump him.

"Please fuck me. Please Daryl. Please. "Christina moans to him. Daryl kissed her roughly and get up from behind.

"Be careful babe." he said as she moved to the doggy style position.

Daryl pulled her shorts and panties to her knees. Daryl pulls down his pants and his briefs, then going behind her. He teased her with his hard on; he rubbed her cunt with his cock. "You want it baby?" he asked her. 'Yes, fuck me" she moan out loud to him. He slowly enters her. "UMHHHHH" She said. Daryl creases her back, and then grabbed her hips. He moved inside of her, in and out. Making her scream. Daryl groans as he tried his best not to go fast. He was so scared that he was going to hurt the babies.

"Harder" she yelled. She felt her cunt o fire. Daryl was sweating; he groan as he felt her tightens her muscle around his huge cock. "Fuck" he moan to her. Skin slapping was heard in the room.

"I'm going to cum" Christina yelled.

"Come on, baby. Cum for me." Daryl said gripping her hips.

Christina pushed back to have him more inside of her. She felt like she was high, it was too much for her. She came. Daryl felt the rush as she came, as so she came he came. He moved to her back kissing her shoulder. "I LOVE YOU" he said. "I love you too" she moaned to him.

* * *

I hope you guys love it. I really want to see a lot of review. It had been a long time since we had smut. Remember to review and follow. I can't belive Merle is dead. I was about cry when Daryl found him. so fucking sad.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

8 ½ month later

Daryl and Christina had paid the bills, the doctor's bills; they even made a huge room for the babies. One side pink and the other side blue. After the days passed since the whole thing with the money, they never left each other side. In the night time Daryl would talk to the babies. Telling them how much he loves them, how he going to take care of them. Christina would brush his hair with her fingers as he was at her stomach feeling complete relaxed.

"I can't believe in a few days they are going to be here." Christina said looking at her stomach.

Daryl laid his head gentle on her stomach hearing the babies; he smiled as he looked at her.

"Me to." Daryl said. "Are you ready to be a mother?" Daryl said.

Christina smiled and rubs her stomach. "I think. No, I know I will. I just really want to be a good mother for them." Daryl smiled as he kissed her stomach, then to her neck.

"You are going to be amazing" Daryl said to her.

"You too" Christina said kissing him.

* * *

"Happy birthday babe." Daryl said kissing Christina on the forehead. "Christina wrapped her arms arm around Daryl's waist. Finally Christina thought. Today was her 18th birthday; it was finally legal for her, to be with Daryl. Finally she doesn't have to worry about Daryl going to jail.

"Dance with me?" Daryl said.

"Without music?"

Daryl nodded grabbing her hand, and her waist. "I feel someone is between us" Daryl joke. Christina chuckle as she laid her head on his chest. Both of them moving slowly.

"You know my father, always used to tell me that I would never find someone who would love me. He would always say it after he hits me." Daryl said while his chin was on her head as they dance. Christina could feel the tears in her eyes.

Daryl chucked and said "I proved him wrong. I have someone who loves me."

Christina looked up and said "Three people you love you" Christina took his hand from her waist and placed it on her stomach. Daryl smiled and kissed Christina.

* * *

Christina was sitting on the pouch of the house, seeing Daryl on the field. She rubbed her stomach as she watched him getting turn on by how his muscles glistens with his sweat. Christina shook her head, my gosh she though. During the last month of her being pregnant she so horny about every 2 hours. She took her ice tea from the little table next to her. Christina was about to say something when she heard the phone ring.

Christina huffed and puff as she stood up, going inside the house, she grabbed the phone.

"Hello"

"Christina, Honey..."

Christina froze as she heard her mother voice, but it wasn't that, it was the small puddle by her leg that caught her by surprise. Holy shit her water just broke!

* * *

**Hi, guys I hope you like this chapter. Remember t review. Come on guys let's get about 60 reviews. I really want to know what you just think about this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys. Thank you for reviews. Are you ready for this chapter?

* * *

Chapter 17

"Hello… Christina….." her mother said on the phone.

Christina looked at the puddle on the floor. Holy shit she thought. This can't believe this is happen.

"Daryllllll" Christina yelled forgetting her mother. Daryl came running from the field.

"What happen?" he said with a worry look, as soon as he saw her pant wet, he went to grab the car. Christina took her bag from the kitchen table and went out the door. Daryl came with car, running to Christina to help her go down the stairs of the pouch. He went to her, then saw she both hands on her stomach yelling in pain. Daryl went to her getting her bag, and then carried Christina to the car.

"Come on baby." he said putting her in the car.

"Ahhhhhh" Christina yelled she was all sweaty, in the huge hospital bed, Daryl by her side giving her ice chips. It had 9 ½ hours that Christina was in labor.

"Daryl, I can't it hurt too much." Christina cried out holding Daryl's hand.

"Babe, try to hold it in, you not ready yet." he said

"I can't two babies are coming out of vagina." she snapped at him.

"I'm sorry baby." Christina said kissing his cheek.

Daryl nodded and kissed her knowing that she was going to be crazy as shit. Christina had already yelled at a nurse to give her the drugs to ease the pain.

The doctor came in and said it is time to push. As the doctor got a front of Christina Daryl held Christina hand.

"Push" the doctor said. Christina pushing for dear life, Daryl about to die from the force that Christina was pulling on his hand. Christina screaming out. Daryl whispering her.

"I see a head" the doctor said. "One last big push." he said. Christina pushing. She closed her eyes as her head went back to the pillow and smiled when she her baby crying.

"It a boy." the doctor said.

"It a boy babe." Daryl said kissing her.

"Want to cut the cord" the doctor said to Daryl.

Daryl nodded and went to the doctor seeing his son for the first time. Out of nowhere Christina started screaming again.

"Ready for round two." The doctor said.

Christina nodded. Pushing and pushing until she heard her second baby cried out. She looked and saw her daughter for the first, smiling at her baby.

She turned around and saw Daryl holding his son.

"Say hello to mommy" the nurse said to the baby girl as she gave her to Christina.

"Hey baby" Christina said holding her baby tears rolling down her cheeks.

Daryl went closer to Christina, they looked each other, and she looked at her son and brushed her knuckles on her son's cheek. She looked at Daryl who had tears on his face also.

"I love you." he said to Christina. She cupped his cheek kissing him, they laid their forehead together.

"I love you too."

* * *

I hope you guys love this chapter, please leave a review. I want to know what you guys think.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Daryl was on the hospital's bed with Christina. Daryl with his baby boy, and Christina with her baby girl.

"You want to switch?" Daryl said looking at Christina.

"Yea" Christina said as they switch babies.

"Hey my baby boy." Christina whispers to the baby boy.

"They look so beautiful." Christian said. Daryl nodded as they saw both babies with their parents blue eyes. When Daryl was about to say something the nurse came in.

"Hi. I'm just going to take the babies to the other room so they could sleep." the nurse said. Daryl and Christina nodded as they place the babies in the cart. As the nurse took them away, Daryl and Christina lay on the bed, she had her head on his chest while Daryl rubbed her back.

"I'm s fucking tried" Christina said to Daryl. Daryl yawned and lay back with Christina.

"I have something for you" Daryl said getting out of bed, and then going to his coat pocket. He went toward Christina.

"I don't know how to say this." he said, making Christina nervous. Daryl took a deep breath and went down on one knee.

"You can't be Mrs. Dixon with marrying Mr. Dixon." he said taking a little box from his back.

"Christina would you become my wife?" he said as he opened it, showing a diamond ring.

"Yes" Christina said watching Daryl get up going to the bed, putting the ring on her finger. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him.

* * *

"We got it." the officer said to Christina's mom.

"Where is my daugther" she said.

"In Atlanta Georgia." he said.

"He kidnaps my daughter. She is pregnant. I heard her yell his name, Daryl. I know him, he is her history teacher in high school." she said.

"I want him arrested right now." she snapped at the cop. the cop nodded.

"Honey, he didn't kidnap her, she called you every Sunday, to tell you she is ok." hector said to her.

"Just let her be, I'm sure she is happy." he said trying to reason her.

* * *

Daryl was holding baby girl in his arm as Christina breast fed baby boy. Daryl making facing to his daughter. Telling her that he loves her. Telling her how he is going to teach her to do this and that.

All the suddenly two cops come in with Christina's mom and her step dad.

"Mom?"

"Christina" her mom said going towards her, but was cut off when Daryl went to Christina first.

"Mm what are you doing?" Christina said covering herself, putting the babies back at the cart.

"I'm here to take you home." she said.

"And you to jail" she said to Daryl.

"Mom you don't know what you are talking" Christina said holding Daryl's hand.

"Mr. Dixon you are under arrest for kidnapping." one of the officers said going to Daryl with cuffs.

"Like hell I am. " Daryl said.

"Officer he didn't kidnap me, I went with him." Christina said.

"I'm sorry but you are underage." the second officer said.

"I'm eighteen. In this state I could be with an older man. I just had his children." Christina said.

"Christina you don't know what you are talking about." Christina mom said.

"We will take you and baby home." Christina's mom said grabbing her hand.

Christina flinches her hand and said "No, I'm with Daryl."

"Honey, I told she is fine. "Hector said.

Everything was going crazy, Christina mom yelling, and the officers trying to arrest Daryl. The babies screaming.

"Stop, just fucking stop." Christina yelled. Making everyone stop. Christina grabbed her daughter, while Daryl grabbed his son.

"Officers Daryl didn't do nothing wrong. He did not kidnap. I wanted to go with him I'm engaged with him. I just had his children. I finished school. He has done nothing wrong. Would you get my parents out of here?" Christina said.

The officers nodded.

"Christina" he mom said.

"STOP." Christina said giving her a deadly stare at her mother. As everyone left, Daryl looked at Christina who was holding her son in her arms. She looked at him as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I don't know what to do" she sobs out.

Daryl went to her, sitting a front of her.

"We'll get through this. Me, you, and the babies. "Daryl said wiping her tear with his thumb. Christian nodded and kissed him. Not knowing what is going to happen next.

* * *

I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think is going to happen next. Remember to review and follow. If you guys have any question, I would be glad to answer. Bye. (I'm not going to tell the baby's name until chapter 20. I think a least)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Two weeks later

"Dixon, you got company." yelled the officer getting merle out of his cell. Merle walked through the prison hallways with chains on his wrists. Merle wore an orange jumpsuit with the number 5246 cell 875. Merle walked into the meeting room, where the prisoner talked when they had company. As merle walked in he saw his brother.

"Hey man" Daryl said to his brother.

"Hey baby brother how are ya" merle said sitting in the chair a front of him, as the officer took of his cuffs from wrists.

"I'm good." Daryl said.

"How is you women, did she give birth?" merle said to his brother.

Daryl turned around and saw Christina coming with babies. Daryl stood up and carried his baby girl. Daryl kissed Christina in the head and grabbed her hand walking together to merle.

"Hi I'm Christina" Christina said to merle.

"Merle."

"Let me see my niece and nephew." Merle said.

"Meet Isabella Madeline Dixon." Christina said to Merle.

"You want to hold her?" Christina said. Merle nodded. Christina careful gave merle Isabella. Merle smiled as he down at her, seeing her blue eyes.

"She looks so beautiful." merle said.

"Meet Leonard Merle Dixon." Daryl said to brother as he passed Leo. Merle smiled, he looked at his nephew.

"He looked just like you when you were born." Merle said looking at the couple. Daryl grabbed Christina hand.

They stand for about an hour in the prison talking to merle. Merle made Christina laughed with the stories when Daryl was a baby. As the visiting hours were over, Daryl took the babies to the car. Christina and Merle stood back.

"I want to thank you." Christina said to merle that made a face.

"For what" he said

"Daryl told me everything, about the money. How you saved him from the cops." Christina said. For a while merle said nothing.

"Thank you. She said. Merle nodded.

"Take care." Merle said making Christina smile she walked over to him, giving him a hug. Merle stood still for a second, but smiled hugging her back.

"Take care of my brother." Merle said. Christina nodded and left.

* * *

"I do." said Christina as Daryl put the ring on her finger.

"Would you Daryl marry Christina through sickness to health." the priest said.

"I do" Daryl said. They got married quickly when they left the hospital. Christina wore her a white sundress, her hair curled up, it to a mess bun. Daryl wore black pants, with a white long sleeves shirt.

"You mat kiss the bride" the priest said.

Daryl grabbed Christina's waist kissing her.

"Now you are Mrs. Dixon." he said kissing her again, making Christina warped her arms around his neck.

As they went to their house, Christina saw the house full of candles. She saw Daryl going to the living room then heard music playing.

"Can I have this dance Mrs. Dixon?" Daryl said as he went towards her.

"Yes" Christina said grabbing Daryl hand. As the music played softly him they moved, with the rhythm of the music.

"I love you" Daryl said.

"I love you too." Christina said giving him a kiss on the lips.

* * *

Today was the day that Christina's mom will be coming over to talk. The babies were sleeping Daryl was taking a shower. Christina looked herself in the mirror and then seeing Daryl in the background, he came to her, and he hugged behind her, kissing her neck.

"You look beautiful" Daryl said to her.

Christina was about to say something when they both heard a car coming in the driveway. Christina looked at Daryl and gave him a kiss. Today was the day they were going to work out their problems.

Would Christina be with Daryl?

Would Christina be with her babies?

Would Daryl be with Christina?

Would Daryl be alone?

**Tell me what you guys think about this chapter, and the baby's names. Remember to review and follow. I ****think**** the next chapter will be the last one. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Baby, you know you look beautiful with your natural hair." Daryl said as he ran his finger through Christina's natural brown hair.

"You think" she said as Daryl cupped her cheek. He kissed her nose and nodded.

They heard the doorbell ring.

"It must be mom, and Hector." Christina said fixing her yellow sundress.

Daryl nodded as he went to the living room.

Christina went to the door that was in the kitchen. She opened the door and saw her mom, and her step-dad.

"Come in" Christina said giving a hug to her mom and dad. They sat down and sat Daryl coming in the kitchen with the babies in his hands.

"You're her boyfriend." Christina's mom said.

Daryl shook his head and said "No ma'am I'm her husband, the father of her children." Christina went towards him taking Leo.

As they talked for hours, Hector started talking with Daryl. they found out they both have a lot in common. Christina's mom was happy that Christina was done school, she loved that Daryl because he had a job and was taking care of Christina, she even have afford to be a baby sitter. as they left the babies were sleeping Christina was cleaning the dishing Daryl taking out the trash. as Daryl came in the house he said "Your parents really like me." Christina nodded "I'm happy." she said. she looked out of the window and saw Daryl crops growing full and tall. "Your crops are good." she said. Daryl nodded going towards her kissing her neck. "I love you Mrs. Dixon" Daryl said. she turned around facing Daryl. she looked up at his icy blue eyes, "I love you Mr. Dixon." she said.

* * *

Six years later

"Daddy"

"Daddy"

Daryl turned around from his field with his hands on his hip looking at his girl and boy walking down the stairs each of them holding a cup. they both ran running towards him.

"Drink mine first." Leo said holding his cup to Daryl.

"No, daddy drink mine first" Isabella said with a pout. Daryl took both cup.

"Mama said to bring it to you, but we both wanted to." Leo said as he shrugged his shoulder.

"Mine first daddy." Leo said

"No" said Isabella.

Daryl shook his head grabbing Leo cup pouring into Isabella cup then drinking it. "Happy" Daryl said making his kids nodded.

"Guys dinner is ready" Christian said coming out of house.

"Come on" Daryl said chasing his kids to the stairs making them giggle as Daryl chased them.

* * *

10 years later

"Kids, dinner is ready." Christina said as she stands on the bottom of the stairs.

she turned around and saw Daryl coming inside the house with his sleeves shirt, he all sweating. she went to her grabbing a cold beer to her hard-working man. "Hey babe" she said. "Hey, thanks babe" he said grabbing the beer, then pulling her for a kiss. She wrapped an arm around his neck deeping the kiss feeling his tongue, making her moan as he ran his finger through her long hair.

"Ewwww" they heard, they stopped kissing and looked where the sound came from. They saw their teenage kids in the doorway.

"That's gross guys." Isabella said putting her phone away.

"Nasty as hell" Leo said sitting on the seat, making Christina and Daryl laugh.

"What do you mean is nasty that is how you guys were made" Daryl said making Leo and Isabella groan as they covered they ears.

* * *

As everyone went to sleep Daryl was laying on his side of the bed shirtless wearing boxer as he watched TV when Christina enter the bedroom with shorts and a blue tank-top. Daryl turn off the TV as Christina went to bed . "Good night babe" she said kissing him, as she pull away , Daryl went on top kissing her as he grabbed her leg pulling it to his waist. as they broke the kiss Christina kissed his neck to his earlobe, she moved her waist feeling his hard on.

I wanna taste you," he said softly, as he leaned down to kiss her, his hands working into the bottom of her tank-top and pulling it back up, throwing it to the floor once it was off. He looked at her body in desire and kissed her softly as she wrapped her arms around him as he cupped her breasts causing her to moan softly. She arched her back, pushing her body further into him, as his rough hands worked over her skin as he took out her short. His eyes were icy dark blue, as he trailed kisses over her body.

"I love you so much Daryl." She said tenderly as he lowered his face to her clit and inhaled her arousal.

"You taste so good." He said before plunging his tongue into her core, suckling her.

Christina gasped and threw her head back onto the pillow, her hands grabbing at the bed sheets.

"Oh fuck Daryl, don't stop," she begged, her breathing coming heavier as his mouth worked on her.

He probed her soaking, wet folds with his tongue feeling her legs tremble as she grabbed at his sandy brown hairs.

"Oh god, baby." She moaned.

As he picked up his pace, the bed squeaking softly beneath them. Christina moaned as she could feel herself coming closer to the edge as she met Daryl's blue eyes. he went on top her as she breathed as she hitched a leg around his waist, pulling his body further into her. "You so fucking tight." He groaned as he felt her clench around his cock. "Cum for me." He growled. she moaned loudly as her body trembling as he held her, while she repeated his name into his neck, over and over again, like he was the only man in the world. Daryl gripped the sheet as he pound her, feeling her making her cry his name out

"Good girl," he said softly happy know that so much passion he gave her as he came inside her then groaning her name as he held her tightly to him. she curled into his side and pulled the blanket up around them. "How would you grade me, Mr. Dixon?" Christina said to Daryl as she was a student.

"A+" Daryl said kissing her forhead making Christina giggle.

The End

* * *

I hope you guys love this chapter, remember to review, I would love to you guys to go my page and see the babies, and my new story Snow White and the Huntsman. =) I also would love to thank all my readers, if it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have do a longer version story of I love Mr. Dixon.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hey guys, I was bored today. So I decided to write a new chapter. I really hope you enjoy.

* * *

One year later

"Guys, time to get up" Christina yelled as she took the scramble eggs out of the pan and place them on the plates.

Christina took out the pitcher of orange juice out of the fridge and place it in the middle of the table. Christina grabbed the cups as she heard the footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Mom, Samantha is hungry." Isabella said holding her 5-year-old sister by the hand.

"Ok" Christina said as she grabbed her youngest daughter. Samantha Dixon aka Sammy was born 7 years later the twins were born. Christina wasn't sure she wanted another kid but Daryl convince her, plus he couldn't get his hands off of her after the twins were born.

"eat quick, so I could drive you to school." Christina said as she help Samantha to sit on a chair.

"Baby, sit down and eat your food." Christina said tucking Samantha's brown hair behind her ear.

"Ok mommy" she said she grabbed her fork.

"Bella kept an eye on your sister, I'm going to wake up your brother and your dad." Christina said as she went up the stairs.

Christina walked up the stairs and stop at Leo's room. His door full of signs such as "DON'T COME IN WITHOUT KNOCKING" in big letters. Christina rolled her eyes and open the door. She walked in and saw him still sleep, he was shirtless and wear boxer, he was on his stomach, and was snoring lightly.

" Leo get up" Christina said picking up his clothes from his floor and putting them in the hamper.

"Umhhh" He said rubbing his eyes.

"Don't umhh me. Get up, you have 10 ten minutes to get up, dress, go to the kitchen and eat breakfast."

Christina said as she walked out.

Christina went to the master room and saw Daryl coming out of bathroom. He was shirtless, wearing an old pair of dark blue jeans. His hair still wet.

"Hey babe" Christina said.

"Morning darling" Daryl said walking towards her, cupping her cheek as he gave her a kiss.

Christina hand went to his chest sliding up to the back of his neck, gentle tugging on his hair. As Christina broke the kiss she looked at Daryl. Daryl was still hot for his age, his arm were nice and tone from the hard work of the farm work, he was nice and tan from spending outside in the sun. Daryl was doing really good on his crops, he even own a car shop in town, he works when his crops are growing.

"You should hurry up, i have to drive the kids to school." She said giving Daryl one last kiss.

* * *

Leonard was talking with Christina as she helped Sammy eat. Daryl walked down stairs, and saw his family.

"Hey dad" Leo and Bella said at the same time.

"Hey" Daryl sitting down.

"Hi daddy" Samantha said drinking orange juice.

"Hey baby" Daryl said making Samantha smile.

"Guys we have to go" Christina said grabbing her purse, and her coat. She gave a kiss on Sammy forehead and kissed Daryl.

"Have fun at work. Love ya" Christina said.

"Bye babe." Daryl said.

"Bye dad" the twins said.

"Bye, careful."

"Are you ready to go to work with daddy?" Daryl asked to Sammy as everyone left.

"Yea" Sammy said getting off her chair then walking to her father.

"Come here" Daryl said as Sammy walked to him, he grabbed her and sat her on his lap.

"I'll fed you, daddy" Sammy said grabbing the fork, making Daryl smile.

* * *

"Bye, be careful in school." Christina said as she left the twins at school.

"Bye" they said as they left. Christina went to her school. She at her last year in college. Christina wanted to drop out so she could take care of Sammy but Daryl said no. For the past year Daryl had taken Sammy to the car shop. Every one knew her at Daryl's work. She even helps Daryl pass the tools to him.

* * *

"Sammy, can you pass me the screw driver." Daryl said as he was under one of the cars that he was working one.

"Ok, daddy" Sammy said leaving her coloring book on his desk. Daryl smiled as he saw Sammy walking to his tool box.

"Here, daddy" Sammy said, giving it to him.

"Thanks honey" Daryl said grabbing it.

"Finish" Daryl said to himself, as he slid off under the car.

Daryl stood up and wiped his hands on his jean. Daryl smiled again as he saw Sammy in his office coloring her color book and watching spongebob. Daryl turned his head as he heard the door open.

"Hey, Martinez" Daryl said seeing his friend come in. Daryl also called him by his last name, it is kind of a nickname. Martinez was a worker in the car shop and one of Daryl friends.

"Hey man" Martinez said giving a bro hug to Daryl.

"Hey Sammy" Martinez said seeing Sammy smile and wave at him.

"So, boss have any cars to work on?" Martinez said.

"Yea, the red one" Daryl said walking to the car.

"Ok, boss"Martinez said grabbing his toolbox.

* * *

"Bye boss" Martinez said putting on his coat.

"Bye man" Daryl said walking to his office.

"Sammy is time to go home, pack up your things." Daryl said making her nod. Daryl went to the front door and locked it.

"Ready daddy" Sammy said walking to him. She had her pink coat and her Cookie Monster book bag on her back.

Daryl and Sammy walked outside. Daryl help her into the back seat making sure she had her seatbelt on.

Daryl drove to the house and instantly smell the food that Christina made. Daryl carried Sammy inside the house. He saw the table was ready, saw Leo and Bella watching tv in the living room.

"Hey " Christina said coming over to them.

"Hey mommy" Sammy said opening her arms so Christina could carry her.

"Hey baby" Christina said giving a kiss on her daughter cheek.

"Hey" Christina said going closer to Daryl giving him a kissing on the mouth.

"Guys come eat, dad is here" Christina said putting Sammy on the ground and took her coat and her book bag off.

"Hey dad" Leo said, as Bella didn't say anything.

As they sat Daryl saw Bella not talking.

"Honey whats wrong." He said drinking his ice tea.

"Nothing" Bella said.

"She sad because Antony was talking to another girl." Leo said.

"Shut up" Bella said to her brother.

"Make me" Leo spit back.

"Stop" Daryl said, then turning to Bella.

"You like him" Daryl said then looked At Christina.

"Kind of, I guess" Bella said.

"Honey, she is probably just a friend" Christina said.

"Maybe" Bella said looking down.

Daryl shook his head and said "I'm gonna kick that boy ass" making Bella smile a little.

"Thanks but you don't have too" Bella said.

"Nah" Leo said making Bella mad.

"Hey" Daryl said giving Leo a look.

"You are her older brother, you should talk to the kid" Daryl said.

"By one minute" Leo said.

"Still the same shit" Daryl said whispering, trying not to curse a front of Sammy.

"Ok, i'll talk to him"Leo said, making Bella smile and squeal.

"Thank you, I love you" Bella said getting out of her seat, and walks to Leo giving him kissing on his cheek, making Leo do a face of disgust.

"I have to pick a outfit out for tomorrow" Bella said running up stairs to her room making Christina and Daryl smile.

"Good job dad" Leo said with a look as he grabbed a napkin and wiped it across his cheek , making him smile.

* * *

Daryl yawn and open his eyes, he open his eyes and saw it was still dark. He turned his head and saw a naked Christina, the white sheet cover her ass. Daryl smiled as he went to his side to look at Christina, her eyes were closed, her lips a bit parted, her long natural brown hair covering her shoulder. Daryl ran his finger up and down on her arm, he moved her hair from her shoulder and started kissing her shoulder to her neck, making her moan.

"You are already for round two?" Christina said in a huskily voice making Daryl hard.

Daryl kissed her as he cupped her cheek. He stared into her eyes, Daryl thought he ever have a family or a wife. He thought he will be just like his father when he had children . Daryl looked at his wife. Christina smiled as she cupped his cheek, her thumb touching his goatee. Daryl closed his eyes as he felt her wedding ring. "Mine" he thought just as he saw his hand the one he cupped her cheek, he saw his ring shining in the moonlight. "I'm hers" he thought as he kissed her again. Not wanting nothing else.

* * *

I hope my lovely readers like this chapter. Review and follow tell me if you think i should do another chapter or not.


	22. Chapter 22

This chapter have S*x. You been warn.

* * *

"Daryl, mail came for you" Christina said as she came home from school.

Daryl was in the living room with Sammy watching the powerpuff girl, when he heard Christina.

"Hey babe" Daryl said going into the kitchen where Christina was at. Christina was at the kitchen counter, her back facing him.

"Hi, I'm making chicken for dinner." Christina said as she bend down to get a tray pan from the oven. She felt Daryl's hands on her hips.

"Daryl!" Christina said standing up as she pushed her ass to his erection. Daryl hook his fingers into her jeans belt hoops.

"You look so sexy when you're cooking." Daryl said kissing her neck, as both of his hand where on the counter trapping Christina.

"Your sexy when you're working on the farm." Christina said turning around facing him still trapped.

"You're all sweaty and dirty." Christina said standing on her tip toes and started kissing Daryl's neck.

Daryl closed his eyes as he felt her plump lips kissing his warm skin, her kiss felt icy, like when you're hot in a summer day, and you're drinking cold water, you feel amazing, the cold and hot being together into one. Daryl quickly grabbed her and place her on top of the counter, moving in-between her legs.

"Daryl what about Sammy?" Christina as she had both hands on his shoulder.

Daryl turned his head and saw Sammy knocked out.

"She is sleeping." Daryl said kissing her neck. Christian ran her fingers through his hair, Daryl kissed her than started unbuttoning her shirt. Daryl licked his lips as he saw her red lacy bra.

Daryl was about to unbuckle his belt when the front door opened. Christina got off and turned around buttoning her shirt as Daryl ran his hand into his hair.

"Hey mom, hey dad" the twin said coming into the kitchen from school.

"Hey" Daryl and Christina said not looking at them.

"Meet me in the barn in 10 minutes." Daryl said kissing Christina's cheek as she smiled.

Christina watched as Daryl left.

"So guys how was school?" Christina said going into the living room, turning off the tv and placing a blanket on Sammy.

"Good, I talked to Antony. Leo talked to him first. The girl he was talking was just his cousin. She is new to the school." Isabella said as she sat on the kitchen table.

"You see honey. There is nothing to worry about." Christina said.

As Christina put the chicken in the oven, she cleaned her hands and dry them with a rag.

"Guys can you check on the chicken, I'll be gone for a few minute" Christina said walking to the kitchen table where the twins were doing their homework.

"Sure" Leo said as Bella nodded.

Christina went through the kitchen door to outside. She started running to the barn as started unbutton her shirt. Christina went inside closing the door. Christina enter the barn looking around. The barn mostly had Daryl's tools, his tractor, his motorcycle, rake, shove, etc.

"Daryl?!" Christina said walking around. Christina yelp as she felt a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh. We don't your daddy to hear what you doing with your teacher. " Daryl whispered in her ear in a southern accent making her moan.

One of things that Daryl found out about Christina was she loved role playing. Daryl thought it was a good kind kinky. He loved it.

"Tell me what you want?" Daryl said rubbing his erection on her ass as his hands cupped her breast.

"Come in baby tell me what you want?" Daryl said taking her shirt off, and her bra.

"I want you to fuck me on your motorcycle." Christina said grabbing his man hood.

Christina turned to face him still rubbing him, as she looked up at him.

"You want that?" Daryl question her. Christina nodded as she took off her jeans. Walking to his motorcycle only wearing her lacy underwear. Daryl smirked as he started taking his own clothes off.

Daryl sat on the motorcycle, jerking himself as he saw Christina take off her underwear. Christina couldn't believe she was going to have sex on a motorcycle. Christina straddle Daryl, kissing him. As she rubbed herself with his erection.

Christina stood on up and lower herself.

"Oh fuck" she squeal. Daryl pushed her down as he moan.

"You ready?" Daryl said grabbing her hip.

"Yea"

Christina started moving up and down.

"Uhmm" Christina moaned.

"You want a good grade you better show me a good time." Daryl said as he watched his wife moving up and down.

"Yes" Christina moaned as she put her hands on his chest.

"Yes, what?" Daryl said sitting up grabbing both her hips.

"Yes, mr. Dixon!" Christina yelled as lean backwards, her hands on the handle bars. Daryl ran his hand on her stomach as he saw himself go inside of her.

"Daryl I'm going to cum" Christina cried out as she bounced on her husband's cock. Christina moan as Daryl took of her breast in his mouth. Daryl started licking, gentle tugging on her nipple.

"Fuck" Daryl said grabbing the back of Christina's head and bring her in a rough kiss.

"I'm cumming" Christina yelled as Daryl grabbed her breasted again.

Daryl moaned as he felt Christina cum in him. A few stroke Daryl came with a loud groaned. Christina had her head on his chest, her still straddling Daryl.

"Are...you...ok?" Daryl said stoking her back as Christina wrapped her arms around his neck.

He felt Christina shiver.

"I never came so hard." Christina said kissing Daryl.

"Well, your welcome" Daryl said with a smirk, then kissed her.

* * *

Bella was finished with her homework and went up to her room as Leo was checking on chicken. Bella sat a front of mirror, looking herself. She wanted to be pretty for Antony. She really liked him, a lot. Bella had a pair of tweezers in her hand.

"Fuck" Bella yelled as she one hair from her eyebrow.

"Is going to take forever" Bella told herself. Bella went out of her room and went to the bathroom. She opened the cabinet door and saw the pack of razor. You know the one that comes like three razor in one box. Bella looked herself in the mirror and took a deep breath.

* * *

"Guys dinner" Christina yelled as served.

Sammy was already awake and drinking apple juice from her sippy cup. Daryl and Leo were talking. Christina put Bella's plate on her spot of the table. Christina sat down. Bella walked into the kitchen with her hair to the side, covering her left eye.

"Honey, what took you so long" Christina said then made a face when she saw her daughter.

"Honey is that a new hairstyle?" Daryl said.

"Umhh, yea" Bella said.

"You look like a fucking pirate." Leo said with a laugh. Christina slap Leo's arm.

"Don't listen to him." Christina said.

"Thanks mom" Bella said.

* * *

Bella was going to bed when she heard her door knocked.

"Come in" Bella said.

Bella saw her mom cover in with a bag.

"You almost going to bed" Christina said.

"Yea" Bella said.

"Honey, I have a question?" Christina said sitting on Bella's desk, place the bag.

"Sure mom"

"Did you shave your eyebrow off?" Christina said looking at daughter.

"What?" Bella said.

"You heard me"

Bella looked at her mother, she nodded.

"I'm so stupid. I wanted to do my eyebrow, but it looked freaking weird." Bella said moving her hair.

Bella's eyes brown were half shave off.

"Honey, stop crying" Christina said walking towards her.

"I could fix this" Christina said going the desk then grabbed her bag.

"You can?"

"Yes." Christina said kneeling down then grabbing a black eyeliner.

"Done" Christina said standing then grabbed Bella's hand taking her to the mirror.

"Wow" Bella said.

"Thanks mom." She said hugging her mom.

"Your welcome" Christina said kissing the temple of her daughter head.

"Good night" Christina said walking out, then to master room. Closing the door, she saw Daryl watching Tv.

"You helped her?" Daryl said turning off the Tv.

"Yea" Christina said taking her robe off.

"I can't believe she did that!" Daryl said with a little laugh.

"Don't laugh, maybe she did it for Antony" Christina said getting in bed.

"Is not easy being a girl." She said as Daryl wrapped his arm around her waist.

Daryl sigh as rest his head on her shoulder.

"I guess your right." Daryl said.

"I'm always right. I'm a Dixon" Christina said making Daryl laugh, then kiss her.

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter, remember to review and follow.


End file.
